As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional seat reclining device 1 comprises a fixed frame 2 which is fixed to a seat cushion part (not shown) and a rotating frame 3 which is fixed to a seatback part and rotatably connected to the fixed frame. A recliner 4 is interposed between the fixed frame 2 and the rotating frame 3 to be operated to adjust rotation angle of the rotating frame 3 with regard to the fixed frame 2.
The recliner 4 is coupled to the fixed frame 2 at its one side and coupled to the rotating frame 3 at the other side to be operated to lock or release a relative rotation between both sides through an inner mechanism. Such an operation is accomplished by rotating operation of a shaft rod 6 which passes through a cam 5 at the center part to rotate integrally therewith.
To a user, the rotating operation of the shaft rod 6 is accomplished through a recliner lever 7 into which the shaft rod 6 is inserted at its axial end part.
In this case, a rod inserting recess part 8 is formed at the recliner lever 7 to have the same cross section as the shaft rod 6. Therefore, the recliner lever 7 and the shaft rod 6 can rotate integrally therebetween.
However, according to the conventional seat reclining device 1 as described above, the manufacturing sources can be different among the components constituting the seat reclining device 1. Therefore, if the cross section of the shaft rod 6 for the rotating operation of the recliner 4 is different from that of the rod inserting recess part 8 formed at the recliner lever 7, the compatibility between these components cannot be achieved.